


Setanta Petitions a King

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: .... to serve under him for his own Rin.
Relationships: Tohsaka Rin/Setanta
Kudos: 6





	Setanta Petitions a King

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“You sought an audience with me?” Caster Gilgamesh looked over at the young man, the smallest Saber to come to Chaldea in front of his less personal chair, a throne he considered the most comfortable and fitting for the room size, and desk in a room created for the very purpose of serving as said king’s new audience chamber. It was smaller, but it was still as big as a regular room for the staff. A poor substitute for a real thing. The one in the Uruk section would have been more a suitable place to have one but it was, of course, a place of leisure and acted as a home away from home. Not a place for business. It was why he had an office more opulent near the staff of Chaldea and this very small, compared to his own in Uruk, audience chamber.

“I have my king.” The Saber clearly knew how to talk to a king at least.

“Tell me of your petition. Only one such as I may deal with the inner workings of this small outpost. The Master of Chaldea is but one that is the authority in the fields. The rest of the staff at Chaldea have conceded thus as soon as I arrived.” Gilgamesh mentioned casually to the warrior to make sure he realized that this was the place to come yes, but was it something he needed. Gilgamesh already knew some of the problems that the other Servants had were just as trivial as his own peoples from time to time. Things that actual children would have understood, but there was other times they definitely needed his abilities to make anything happen in the domain he claimed for his own temporarily as it was.

Mata Hari looked up from where she was sorting legitimate petitions for the king that somehow made her his personal assistant with her own nod. He was right. Aside from Romani making decisions in the command room and the medical area, there was really no one else that was in charge, but Gilgamesh. Actually, Romani mainly dealt with the Singularities and the Master’s needs, so he really only had a little of extra time for anything else. Gilgamesh fit seamlessly in. The staff of Chaldea already responded to him like his world was it. Same with a lot of the Servants. The fellow kings could be a bit much, but they still followed the rules he outlined.

“My King I wish to serve under you as a vassal to one such as yourself. I know I am a Servant dedicated to helping my Master, but when I am not called to act, my sword is yours.” He was very earnest this one.

“You say that you will enter my services, but do I have need for them?” Gilgamesh could find something for him to do. There was always something. His eyes narrowed a little as he took a more lazy slouch to his posture.

“You may not need them, a king as great as yourself might never need them, but my services would free up possibly even a small version of the burden of work you carry as the one king of Chaldea. There are other Servants that work in places and niches in the bastion we have holding humanity’s last hope, but it is you who rules it. And, you who deserve all the extra hands available.”

A beat.

“Hahahahahah _ahahahhaahahahahah ** **ahahahahaahahahahahahaha****_!”

The king bent over laughing. The sound booming throughout the room and into the library. Medusa heard and left it alone. The king in a good mood was enough. Servants even farther by at least three rooms could hear it as well and hoped it was a good thing. They didn’t want to get in the middle of that.

“You have an eloquent way of speaking when your older selves are so blunt. It amuses me to see such a thing. Yes. You may serve me from this time forward. Henceforth you will be the currier for my documents. Mata Hari may be my attendant, but she has earned her own off time as well. Very well, when I have no need for sending messages or errands you will be assisting my ward in watching over my son. That was what you initially wanted, was it not? Consider it a reward for your foolishness.” Gilgamesh declared. “Now, leave me and take to my ward. Rin will set you up in a room in the Uruk section. Those under my personal service live there with those whom I deem worthy to be near.”

Setanta’s entire demeanor brightened as any other boy and he quickly bowed. “Yes my king!”

His future bride awaits!

“My king, he has no idea where they are.” Mata Hari mentioned as soon as she got close. The assorted petitions set out once more in a to do partition. The rejected and accepted set onto their separate tables with the signature. As well as initial plans that were made by Gilgamesh on how they would be handled if accepted. It was a busy day for a king. At least he was pacing himself unlike Romani. Mati Hari was a bit touched by how much Gilgamesh did for him that the man didn’t know.

“His older selves can track down fools, I believe the younger self will as well.”

“You just want to be amused by his time with Rin, don’t you my king.” Mata Hari stated matter of fact. By now she had gotten well used to his moods. The smile she received was answer enough. She really hoped the man’s Queen arrived soon. Hakuno could always get him to be more agreeable.


End file.
